tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby
Toby is a smee, with extraordinary mimicking/shape shifting abilities, mimicking the aura, mannerisms, and speech of the one he changes into. Power and Abilities Toby`s most notable ability is probably is his power of shape shifting, fooling even Prusias and Mad'rasst, mimicking the aura, mannerisms, and speech. Though in his native shape, he posseses no superhuman attributes, but through shapeshifting he is able to achieve flight, superhuman strength and agility, and surprisingly quick healing abilities. He is also shown to be quite persuasive to other characters, as well as a expert in gamble and love. Appearance In Toby`s native shape, he is described to resemble a large yam. The smee has no visible eyes or limbs, and he wore a fake taft of blonde hair until encouraged by Max to get rid of it. Notable characters he has shape shifted into includes Sir Olaf the selkie, Kolbyt the goblin of the Broadbrim clan, and Cambrylla the demon duchess. He has also taken the shape of numerous animals such as a horse and a squirrel monkey. Background The smee possibly fled to Rowan after Astaroth`s come to power for a more comfortable life, winning the servitude of the two Rowan Selkies. Plot The Fiend and the Forge When Max first met Toby, he was masquerading as Sir Olaf (a male selkie), to win the affections and servitude of Frigga and Helga. He called himself Sir Olaf the Insatiable, Lord of Leisure. When he`s native form is discovered by Rowan, he is prohibited from changing shape within Rowan`s borders. However, David and Max were able to put his ability to a more noble purpose. After immobilizing a demon duchess, Toby changes shape in to Cambrylla and offered Astaroth the chalice containing the venom. Though the other demons show no sign of recognition, Astaroth penetrates the smee`s disguise. However, Astaroth is weakened and Elias Bram is freed because the concoction contained another potion. The smee provided a pillow for Max by turning into the Selkie. The Maelstrom In the Maelstrom, it is revealed that Toby has taken to gambling with the Lutens, and alcohol. He joins David and Max in Dark Matter Operations, proving his uses as a steed, and as a spy. His disguise as Kolbyt grants them access to confidential information about the Workshop and the pinglegs from Madam Petra. After he departs with Max in the tunnel, he attempts to access the archives but is prevented to by the shedu. After Max leads him inside, David says that he was unable to let Toby in less he talk about it in the casino, as he learned from Toby`s companion, a female faun. He grants Toby to meet him under one condition: to not blab about it anymore to unauthorized personnel. Toby is sent of on a errand to replace a old Workshop engineer, though it proves to be in vain since the engineer turned out to know as much about the pinlegs project as they do. When David retrieves Toby, the smee is indignant at have being ignored. After seeing them off in the Ormenheid, the Toby feels dejected, and eventually joins them on their journey. Personality The smee is rather proud and boastful, often found in the bar talking about confidential materials involving Dark Matter operations. He insists that the smees are a proud race, even though, as Cooper puts it "They grow as a grub in the dirt until rain fall washes them away." He is often seen to be greedy, such as when he becomes Sir Olaf. Max often finds the Toby`s chatter and appearance annoying. However, Toby has shown a noble personality at times. Despite his initial discomfort, he mostly obeys orders. He also has been shown to care for both Max and David, such as when he delayed Madam Petra`s balloon in order to save both of them. One of the unusual traits about the smee is his love of potatoes, despite his resemblance to the species. Hannah regards it as cannibalism, despite the smee`s protests that smees and potatoes (or yams) are entirely different species. Quotes * "If you can't be handsome, be rich. If you can't be rich, be strong. If you can't be strong, be witty." * On his liking of baked potatoes, "But I have to enjoy them on the sly. Otherwise everyone looks at me like I'm some damned cannibal." Category:The Tapestry Category:Characters Category:Quotes